Dont lable me
by HEYUNLOVING
Summary: Au.Pov.Different crowds,differnt people,different things they like,different people they seem to love. Do you stay the same forever going through high school...? Parings, NejiTen,ShikaIno, And more to come. A band story. Rating might change.
1. D

**.[Dont Lable Me].  
**  
.[Authors notes]. Hilo all you naruto fanfiction freaks! =] this is a Au. I'm going to try to keep the character IC but it will be hard to keep Sasuke Ic...well kind of. Inpiration? Avril, my idol =] Alot of this is Pov. I wanted to do something differnet...I havent ever did storys like this before. =/  
  
**.[Summary].** Au, going through high school is hard. Being 15 is even harder. Ino and Tenten were never alike, they hung out with different people, like different music, different clothes, and loved different kind of people. Ever since Ino was little she was always with Sakura. She had a first crush but her best friend seems to like him to. Tenten's living with Neji, her mother left her, shes in love with him but will never tell him. Will they both stay the same?  
  
**.[Disclaimer].** I do not own Naruto, though I do own **Shikamaru**. =]  
  
**.------.  
  
.[Chapter one].  
**  
I had gotten up at 6 a.m to get ready for school. While I was doing my hair I could smell my mothers cooking. God, she cooked so good. As i walked down stairs I found my best friend Sakura sitting at the table smiling, "Good morning Ino." "Good moring!" I smiled back at her and sat down. My names Yamanaka Ino, I'm 16 years old, 10th grade, blonde hair thats always kept in a pony tail along with blue eyes.I live with my mom and Dad but I dont have any brothers or sisters.  
  
"Sweety how many pancakes do you want me to give you?" My mom asks me as she opens the microwave.Thats where she stores the pancakes she already made, to keep them warm, "Hmm....2 please." Sakura glances at me, "I'll have the same mom!" she smiles at my mom. Shes wearing everything pink today. "Dont you get tired of wearing pink all the time?" I asked she shook her head no, "Do you get tired of wearing purple?" I smiled, actully I didnt. It was my favorite color. "Here you go. Hurry up and eat them so your dad can drop you guys off at school."  
  
"So Ino," Sakura usually thinks talking to me in the morning can get me to say more things. "Whats up?" I cut into the pancake, "People at school are talking about how you have the hots for some guy! So who is it?" She takes a spoon full of syrup and pours it on. "What are you talking about? Who told you that?" I didnt tell anyone, "Oh," she finishes chewing her first mouth full of more syrup then anything, pancake, "Hinata. She said you were all gag eyes for someone! Though she wouldnt tell me who."  
  
I slightly rolled my eyes. "Some things are wanted to be kept secret." I cut into my pancake again and ate, It was good, very good might I add, Sakura always knew how to spoil a good thing. "Ya I know but I'm your best friend Ino! Things like crushes are supposed to be told to them! Its that right Mrs. Yamanaka?" I looked up from my plate at my mom, she laughed some, "Well, thats what best friends are for, gossip." She started to get dads lunch ready before he came running down the stairs, late like always which made us late but we, meaing Sakura and I, didnt care.  
  
I smiled some as I finished my meal. Sakura was stuffing her mouth, trying to eat as much she could. It looked like she was having a hard time getting all the syrup she poured onto them down. "So your not going to tell me?" I sighed and got up placing the dish in the sink. "Not-uh." She sneered, "Some friend you are." I smiled, she really didnt need to know everything. Moments later my dad came running down the stairs, "I'm late!" "No were late." I called back to him as he rushed in the kitchen, grabbed his lunch and rushed us to the car.  
  
"Have a good day hunny!" my mom was a sweet one. I got into the car, sitting in the back seat with Sakura. My mom blew me a kiss standing outside the front door. I blew her one back. I wouldnt do that if it were around all my friends though. "Bye Mrs. Yamanaka! I'll make sure Ino stays out of trouble!" My mom smiled and waved bye as we drove off to school. "Can we listen to the radio Mr. Yamanaka?" Sakura had asked, she sounded so inncent but she really wasnt. He turned it up and it was a song from Linkin Park, "Ewww, oh my god change it." Sakura bent forward and changed the station.  
  
The song now on was a pop song. I think something by Britney Spears. "Now thats music!" Sakura sang along, "Sing with me!" I smiled, I didnt really like Britney, she was okay. I pretended to know the lyrics. "Didnt that song make you want to gag?" I turned to her, "The rock one?" "Well duh! God I cant stand songs like that. Its so stupid." "Oh...ya." I aggred with her, she wasnt into that kind of music. She said it wasnt her type of music but really though the song wasnt all that bad, the guys in the band werent either.  
  
**.---------.**

"Tenten get up! Get up NOW!" "Holy shit...five more minutes." I growled as u placed the pillow over my face, "Another crappy...what else is new." I could hear Neji playing his music in the other room. I was now living with him. My mom had left me a month ago. She never really told me when she was going to come back, all I know is that she told me she was out to find my dad. "What ever..." Shit like that didnt ever faze me. I sat up on my bed, man was this room a mess. Everything was everywhere.  
  
"Tenten get your lazy a- oh your up." Neji stood at the enterence of my room. He was up and ready, he had his hair pulled back, dressed in blue dickies, they made any guy look hot who wore them, a black band shirt with the name AFI on it, had to be a band name, the guy in that band was hot, with black DVS's on and like always two drum sticks in his hand. Boy he looked hot. "Yes I'm up now get out of here so I can get ready." I stood up, I was wearing black brifs and a white tang top.  
  
My hair in two pony tails but since I had actully slept that night since my guitar got taken away from me, my hair was in two messy buns. Hair hanging down and some up, heh...I was liking it. In the corner of my eye I saw Neji staning there, he was leaning up against the door way. "You know you look half decent when you wake up..." I lazy eye'd him. "Leave Neji." I told him again, he slowly started to walk towards me.  
  
I stood up tall getting ready to shove him out. He placed his right hand under my chin and pulled my face close to his, he smirked, my heart started to pound again. When ever he seemed to be around me it always felt like he was beating on my heart. "Get..." he interupted me, "Only if you didnt live with me..." he let go and walked out of the room. I touched my face softly. He was always doing this to me. Hes lucky I just dont go out and kiss him.  
  
As I pull out my suit case, my living ward for the past month, I search of things to wear. "You little...Neji I want you gone now! Leave!" There arguing again, Mrs. Hyuga always was nice to people just not her kids. I pulled up my black dickies and slipped on my black vans. As I search of a shirt Neji comes storming in, "Lets go Tenten." He grabs my back pack and then my arm. "But I'm not ready yet! you cant wear just a tang top to school!"  
  
He just keeps pulling me, his moms on the couch drinking what it looks like a bottle of sake. I dont fight back. I dont want to. What I really wanted to do was hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay, but it didnt seem like it anytime soon. When we reached school we meet up with Lee. Neji had finally released my arm, he had such a tight grasp on my arm that it left marks. I didnt mind though, I was in love with him, how could I care?  
  
"Yo Tenten whats up?" Lee was our bass player, he always wore green. "Hey Lee." He was wearing gray dickies with gray DVS's and a light green band shirt that said, The starting line. "Sweet." I said as I looked at his shirt, he smiled, he knew it was awsome. "I know I know." I smiled. "Hey I'm leaving. I'll see you guys at lunch." Neji walked off. He always seemed to leave right when we got to school. I never complained the last time I did we winded up not talking for a week.  
  
"Whats up with him?" Lee asked, I shurged, living with Neji didnt give me the right to tell Lee what went on in their house hold. The bell rang and I watched everyone run to there classes like a herd of animals. I laughed some and sat on a bench pulled out my black eye liner,eye shadow and lip gloss. No need to put on any mascara, it was water proff so it stay on all night. Lee bent down infront of me, "Hey put some of that eyeliner on me." I raised my eye brow and started to put it on him, "alright."  
  
**.--------.  
**  
As I finally reached the school the bell had already rang like 5 minutes ago. "Go go go go!" Sakura yelled as she shoved me out of the car. "Were going to be late for math!" I was confused, when was she ever happy about math? She grabbed my hand and started to run with me. On the way there I noticed a girl. She was in my 2nd peirod class, english to be exact. She was a good poet writer, way better then me. She was kind of weird though. Alot of people always stayed away from her.  
  
She was putting make-up on this guy named Lee. He was always in the girls bathroom, no one seemed to worry though. That girl always let him in, he was always there for her when she was crying. As I think about it...that girl really has a good friend. "Ino lets good hurry!" Sakura looked over at the girl and Lee. "What freaks..." she sneered as we ran.  
  
**.--------.**  
  
"God how I wish people like that would fall off a cliff." Lee laughed some. "Its true though. They look at us like were nothing. Like were some kind of weird person who will curse them with witch craft if ever touched!" I had just finished putting the eye liner on Lee and was now smeering the black eye shadow on my eyes. "Hey kids your supossed to be in class!" A cute guard at out school yells. "Come on Tenten, lets go to our boring classes." I wave and smiled at the guard then turn around and walk into the school. What joy did it have to bring me today.  
  
**.----------.**  
  
Done with the first chapter. How was it? I'm very happy with how it came out. Please reveiw. I think this story came out really good. Theres going to be apirings to as you can tell. I told you all I'm going to for something different. I do want to become a writer and kind of like a story like this but i dont know. Tell me what you think. I dont care if its a good review or anything I need to know how to make it better and what not. Thanks for reading.

**.[P I L Z]. 5 Reviews or more and I'll update. =] **


	2. O

**.[Dont Lable Me].**  
  
**.[Authors notes].** Since I got some reveiws about this story I changed it around. Its not about preps or punks its about different people. There not labled, there just people from now on. Though in the story I will bring it up. I will explain in the review corner, for those of you who DO READ THIS STORY, please dont think i was trying to prove a point about preps and punks I wasnt at all. Never my intention. Anyways on with the story. (oh ya this STILL is a band story no offence )  
  
**.[Disclaimer].** I do not own **Naruto**, though I **do** own **Shikamaru**. =]  
  
**.------.**  
  
**.[Chapter one]. .[Ino Pov].**  
  
Tick tock. Tick tock. Tap. Tap. Tap. "And this number goes under this one...then you times." Ehh...remind me to block that out. "Oh did you hear? Theres a new bot coming to this school!" "Really do you think he'll be cute!" A new guy? I tapped my pen harder on the table trying to listen. "Hmm, lets hope he is!" Sigh. This class was boring. Math was boring. Who would of thought I'd ever have to listen to Amanda gossip to her friends.  
  
"Ino can you please stand up and tell me what this means?" "Huh?" My teacher, Kurena was tapping her foot on the ground. Ahh, she knew I wasnt paying attention. "Umm...alright....I guess." I stood up and grabbed my book, "Well you take the..." I could notice Sakura from the corner of my eye, she was just eye balling me. "You take the what?" "You take the top number and...." As I flipped threw the pages I could feel eyes upon me.  
  
Why wasnt I paying attention! "And then what?" She asked again, "And then...." "And then you take the bottem number and times it by n giving you the answer." I looked up to find Sakura standing there with her hands upon her desk. Kurena wasnt happy about this but knew that since I was her best friend she was going to bail me out. "Thank you Sakura. Ino you may sit down now." I sat down, relived that she has saved me from emberassment.  
  
"Next time Ino, please be paying MORE attention." I nodded. Kurena went back on about the math we were suppossed to be learning. Most of us were gossiping as for Sakura. She was paying attention. She was the smart one of the class, maybe the whole school, who knew. I laid my head against my table looking out the window. There was a chubby kind standing out side the school. He looks familar. I leaned up some more. Theres someone else with him, I couldnt make out the face because he had his hood on.  
  
**.----------.  
  
.[Tenten Pov].**  
  
Ahh, history. Most boring subject I could ever take. I really hated it. The teacher, Gai, was the most happyist person I've ever known in my life. Not that that was a bad thing. I used to be like that. Now its only sometimes where I can be that happy. I looked to the side and the other side of me. Everyone seemed to be talking then paying any attention to him. Poor guy, did he know he was this boring. Proberly not, he was a teacher though. I stood up, I really didnt want to have to stay here.  
  
"Oh! Tenten, what is it? Want to help us read?" He had this shine to him, it was half annoying and half admiring. "Nah, I need to bathroom pass." "Oh, okay then." He pulled it out of his pocket handing it to me. I took it as he whispered come back. He knew me to well. I just smiled and tugged it out of his hand. I started to the door when I saw him. It had to be him. "Neji?" "What? Tenten did you say anything?" Before I could answer him it was like I flew out the door.  
  
"Neji...that had to be him. I couldnt of been seeing things." I looked around the corners, searching the hallways for a way he could of went. No where. "Neji...where are you..." I leaned up against some lockers. I sure hoped he wasnt getting into trouble. He didnt really get along with people. Even though Lee was close to his best friend, they didnt even get along that much. I stood there for a few moments untill walking towards the bathroom.  
  
As I walked I thought about him. Would he ever REALLY notice me? Did he know I like him to the point where I worry? I chipped my nail polish on my nail. Sigh. Man did he dot my mind. BUMP! I stopped for a moment. "Could you watch where your going?!" I looked up at the person I had bumped into. He had this annoyed look on. I walked passed him, "Hey girl." "I have a name, it's Tenten." I continued to walk.  
  
"Troublesome females...do you know where Kurena's class is?" I pointed down the hall way. "Keep going straight. I heard him start to walk away. A new person huh? Maybe he'll make something of his self in this school then just be a loser and bump into people. I laughed and opened the door to the bathroom. As I walked in I heard someone crying. Huh? As I walked further more, I swung open the last stal and found a young girl crying. I gulped before asking, "Are you okay...?"  
  
**.----------.  
  
.[Ino Pov].**  
  
I sat there still. only ten more minutes till the bell rang and it was a five minute break and off to english. "Ino...Ino..." Someone was tapping my shoulder, I quietly said huh? and got a note slipped to me. It was in a pink paper. Figues, Sakura. I opened it and read it;  
  
_So Ino, ever going to tell me who you like? If not I'll find a way to get it out of you! and you. know. it!!!  
_  
I smirked, she wouldnt be able to get it out of me. She was forgetting one thing, the reason she was her was because of me. I took her under my wing and cared for her. See she got picked on about her hair being pink. Figures she cant help it. Something about her mom's mothers mom having pink hair. Who knew, but I stopped it all. I went to write back when I noticed it had another line, I squinted my eyes to read it;  
  
_If you tell me who you like I'll tell you who I like!!! - Sakura  
_  
Who cares who she liked, proberly some nerdy guy with a 4.0 gpa. I wrote back;  
  
_Fine. You tell me first and then I'll tell you who I like.  
_  
It was a classic. Lie about telling someone and they'll tell you. Simple as that. I didnt make any promises sooo she couldnt get me for it. I folded it and passed it back so they could pass it to her. I wondered how the guy I liked was doing. We never talked, he seemed so distance. He did though have a good looking brother. I smiled and scratched the itch on my leg, thats bad, someone older then me I think is hot.  
  
Moments later I got the note back. She had got me back. It said that she'd show me him not I have to tell her. Lucky for me there was no more time left in class. BUZZ! The bell had just went off. I started to pack everything back into my backpack. Kurena was annoncing that we'd have a test on geomatry in a couple of days so I should studie. Sakura ran towards me and tugged on my shirt. "Inoooo hurry or we'll miss him!"  
  
"I'm trying!" "...Class is over already isnt it." "Oh its the new guy." I stood there packing my stuff away, "Hes not very cute at all either." I giggled, "Picky arent you Sakura?" I could feel her flinch, "Picky? No, look at him!" I zipped up my bag and looked up. I stared for a moment, "I only see the back of his head...." Sakura shrugged, "Well, you didnt miss anything now hurry, lets go!" She dragged me along.  
  
We finally stopped at her locker, she was all jumpy. "A note?" I pulled the note off her locker and opened it. "Haha! Look Sakura." I started to read it out loud, "Dear Sakura, my pretty petal that lingers in my heart!" She turned around and snatched the note from me. I was laughing. I knew who it was from. "NARUTO!?!" "haha...yup. He's liked you forever Sakura." She tossed it into the trash.  
  
I giggled kind and stopped when I saw him, Sasuke. He had to be perfect, no more then perfect. If there was a word greater then perfect. I stared at him for a moment, "There he is! See him!" I was shook out of my thoughts. She liked...Sasuke? My dream guy. There had to be something wrong. He was my call. "So who do you like Ino?"  
  
**.----------.  
  
Review's:**  
  
iwhackyouwithadaikon: Hey! thanks for reading my fic! Update yer fanfic soon! =]  
  
**ryotsu-chan:** NEJITEN ARE SOO AWSOME TOGETHER! xDD Ahhh I luv them anyways thanks for reading!  
  
**Tenten**: Eyeliner is hott on guys. O.O xD lol. anyways Linkin park rawkers! My FAVORITE band in the world. I dont Like Bs either o.o but she was the first pop artist to slip in my head. =/ lol  
  
**silvershadow15**: AND YOU! XD lol nah I'm playing, how I spell boi and rawker are up to me. Sorry if it scares you. Hmmm, I'm not trying to prove any points though that preps like pink only and punks only wear dickies and write. Nope. I just thought like that. And I LUV Dickies on anyone thats why they wear dickies. Butttt I changed the story so people like you (lol jk) wont think I'm trying to prove anything. But anyways have a good day =]  
  
**White Witch/shiro-majou**: another one with the dickies and vans...lol I'm playing, nah, dickies and vans/dvs's are just my favorite thing to dress in. I wear it all the time. but! i changed it so there not punkers anymore just normal people. no more labling okay? Better? =]  
  
Anyways thanks for all the reviews. **I'll update again after 5 reviews**. Remember I fixed up the first chapter and I fixed up the **WHOLE** story line so it wouldnt sound like i was proving anything. If you want to see the summary check 1st chapter. anyways later! **.[Pilz].**


	3. N

**Notes:** FINALLY! After a long time of not updating this I know what to put/type up! SO! I'll start now! ENJOY

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Naruto If I did Shikamaru would be mine. =]

* * *

Chapter three

**.[Ino].**

The cars rushed part me making mt hair blow in the wind the left behind. Did she really like the same guy I liked? We never really agreed on anything before...we never actually LIKED the same thing either...why did she decide to now? Yes, I ditched the ride with Sakura...I couldn't look at her right now. Best friend or not, I didn't want to tell her I liked him to. She might pull a stupid stunt and we wont be friends anymore. Either that or just be really stupid when it came to him. Sigh, why couldn't she just like Naruto? He was funny, he was nice, he was! He, well, he wasn't her type now that I think about it.

I walked up to my drive way and glanced at my window. All I wanted to do right now was go in there, lay down, and think of a way to get over Sasuke. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even happen to notice the unfamiliar car in my drive way. "Ino! Welcome home!" I heard my mom cheer. I waved my hand, "Ya..." and started to mop up the stairs. My mom seemed to be in the living room, laughing and talking to someone. Who it was, hell, I didn't know and didn't actually care to look all I knew was it was a man. "Ino, come here. I want you to say hi to someone!" my mom had this really annoying happiness to her voice.

Made me want to barf. If I wasn't having a good day then no one else in this house should. I quickened my pace and finally reached my room. I thew my stuff on the floor and tossed my body on my bed. I hit play on my radio. Great just what I needed, a slow song. Whatever...I didn't have the strength to change it...but then again, she only liked the same guy I liked, why was I making a big deal about it? Face down on my bed I thought, maybe it was because...since she told me she liked him, being her best friend, I'd have to back off. But doing that meant getting over him. I know, hes just a stupid guy and always pick your friends over guys.

But, ever since that incident in my cooking class...he dotted my mind.

**.[Tenten].**

Okay it was after school and, me out of all people were stuck in the bathroom with, Hinata. She was telling me her whole life story. How nobody ever really appreciated her and then there came this 'I'm sorry Tenten. I never really appreciated you' speech. I was crouched down in front of her handing her more and more tissue every five minutes. "Hinata, get to point. What happen?" she looked up at me blowing her nose. "Oh...I haven't told you yet?" I shook my head. "Oh...I found out that Naruto liked Hinata and well...I really thought he liked me...so today I confessed to him in a note but he let me down..."

I wenched, wow, someone liked that jokester. Odd. Never thought anyone really would. "I'm sorry Hinata...I didn't know." she shook her head, "Nhm, you couldn't have...I kinda told him while going to class...but I skipped it and..." she put head head down in her lap and started to cry more, "Oh god! I ditched a class!" I blinked a few times then patted her back, "Its okay....just say you were at the nurse or something...it always works." Hinata looked up at me with half hope and the other half hell...she looked at me like I was crazy. "Think it will work...?" I nodded with a sweat-drop.

She smiled, "Thank you Tenten. For being here for me...I really have no friends." It was true...the only person she really hung out with were Kiba and Shino and they were both weird...though everyone thought Kiba liked Hinata I over heard him talking about some girl named Ino. No I wasn't ease dropping I was bringing my guitar to Neji so he could tune it and he I kinda over heard...if that what you can call standing there for 5 minutes before entering. Oh well. There was a knock on the bathroom door and someone walked inside.

"Tenten, you in here?" I popped my head out of the stall and smiled, "Lee, over here." Hinata shoved me out of the stall and slammed the door. JEZZ! If you didn't want me to call Lee over you could of told me! I stood up half annoyed, "Whats up?" "Neji. Hes waiting for you by the flag pool. I guess there all going to eat pizza. Lets go." I smiled, he waited...now maybe I could ask him what the hell he had been doing all this time. I knocked on the stall, "Hinata I'm leaving." "Oh Hinata's here? Kiba's looking for you Hinata. He kind of wanted you to come." I ran out the girls restroom as fast as I could.

Lee could handle Hinata right? I spotted Neji...leanind against the pool. He was so cute, no take that back hot. I slowed my steps then Temari came by and gave him a paper. I eyed her. What the hell? Neji turned to me and smirked, "Tenten...ready?" Remember Tenten, don't blow a fuse...he's with his friends..."....ya."

**.[Shikamaru].**

I looked around the house, Ino? Who was she? Name sounded very familar....who was she? "Oh dear...something must of happened at school..." her mother seemed worried. Soon after she excused herself from us and ran up stairs. Troublesome...your daughter has a bad day so you go get her. More like pick her up..oh god this is to much. MY mother would of left me to my room but that was my mom, troublesome as ever. There was tons of pictures on the walls, a pink haired girl and a blond. Maybe one of there was Ino. I kept looking around, there was more of the blond hair and the people who lived here.

"Dad," "Hmmmm?" he was sipping tea, "Who's...Ino?" he smiled, "Your fiancé." my face went from confused to wide eyed what the hell are you talking about!? Before I could speak he busted up laughing, "Well son, you see that blond girl in the picture." "Yeah." "Thats Ino. You two used to be close friends when you were younger. you know before we moved out of town." I frowned and stared at her hard, she wasn't ringing a bell. And whats with this fiancé thing? Well what ever it was, dad busted up laughing so he was kidding. Annoying. "Didn't she used to have short hair?" For some reason I pictured a girl with short blond hair...no face but short blond hair.

He nodded, "I think when she was younger." "Mooooom! I'm not in the mood to meet anyone! And what the hell are you talking about? Fiancé?" I heard this 'Ino' and her mother talking while walking down the stairs, her mother seemed to be getting a kick out of her daughters flipping out about the fiancé thing. I frowned, why had she told her that to? As they entered the room my eyes fell to the floor. I didn't look up. "Shikamaru, this is Ino, Ino this is-" "Ara! He was that boy I used to hang out with right? The one I'm in that picture with. Were on the swing set...the hm...the bum!"

my eyes shot up at her. Oh my god, no god please no. My tormentor when I was little, the girl who bossed me around and left bruises on my cheeks from pinching them. "This is bull shit..." i mumbled while staring at her.

* * *

Well got this chapter done. More characters are going to have there pov and alot more will come in, but anyways thanks for reading! R&R!

_(S h i k a I n o xxx )_


	4. T

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Naruto....nope still not yet? Isn't it amazing!? ::hunts down the creator and changes his name to mine:: w00t! okay now I do! Lol! Noooo I don't I was jk.

Chapter four

**.[Neji].**

I held the paper in my hand that Temari gave me. Thank god she was in my math class. She was a pretty smart girl but at the same time annoying. She was straight forward and god knows what she'd say if she just bumped into you. Tenten was at my side messing around with Kiba. She didn't seem happy. See seemed to be faking alot of it. I'd pull her to the side at the pizza stand and finally tell her what I've been wanting to tell her. I wonder what her reaction would be. Happy? Excited? Hysterical?

I laughed under my breath. Tenten eyed me, "Neji? What are you laughing about?" I stared at her, she was really plain, but really pretty. Soon we reached the pizza place. Tenten jumped up on the counter, like she always did and rang the bell. "Table for....Kiba...Neji, Hinata, Lee, me...4!" a red hear with freckles came to the counter and ask Tenten to please get off. She got off with a smile. He walked us to a table and we all sat down. I sat down first and as Tenten was going to sit on the other side i pulled her down next to me.

Her eyes went wide while Kiba and Lee simply smiled. Hinata was sitting next to Kiba, quiet as ever. She was half...my cousin but we never really hung around each other. She was different from me and my crowd but she sure loved to hang out with Kiba. Kiba was eying the pin ball machine. He had been hooked on it for about a year, ever since we started to come here he's been playing it waiting for the day when victory will be his. I rolled my eyes. To me that game was nothing. Nothing compared to what game I was going to be playing at.

Kiba stood up, "Today! I'm going to beat that pin ball game!" he announced. We all sweat-dropped. Like we wanted to know. He pointed at it. "Look! Its like staring me down!" he glared at it, "Today! I will over power you!" he hit his chest and it seemed as though he hit it a little hard because his eyes swelled up. I smirked as he ran over to the game, tossed in 2 quarters and was gone. Hinata join him soon after to cheer him on an boast up his confidence. It seemed to work in the beginning but died off because he was losing more then winning.

It was just Tenten, Lee, and me now. Tenten challenged Lee to a game of arm wrestling. She always was one to think she was stronger then guys. Heh, that was cute. "Alright!" Lee pulled up his sleeve and placed his elbow on the counter grabbing a firm hold on Tenten's tiny hand. Tiny? I looked at it then at her whole body frame. She was tiny wasn't she? I think I had been admiring her mind more then her body to even notice. My eyes dragged over her body before I knew it she has spotted me. I turned away fast. She smiled and lost to Lee.

Lee jumped up and decided to challenge Hinata. He said something about quiet people being strong. Anything to make him leave me and her alone. Tenten sat there looking at her hand that were placed on the table. "Neji." "What?" "That paper...what was it?" I smirked, whats that what was keeping her from being so quiet. "Answers." Tenten showed her real smile and gently nudged me, "I could of helped you." Heh, she could of but it would mean me and her in her room...alone and I couldn't have that.

Slumping down, "Tenten, I have something to tell you."

**.[Ino].**

I taped my fingers on my legs. Mom and his dad decided to leave us for a few hours so we, me and this bum, could regain out friendship. We had been sitting there, quiet, for the past 12 minutes. No words just breath. I had a shitty day at school and he couldn't even TRY to cheer me up?! Well fine. Hes just going to have to listen to me. "I had a crappy day at school today you know that? And then my mother tells me your my...fiance." Shikamaru tilted his head back like he wasn't even listening. "Are you hearing me?" I slammed me hand on his leg, "FIANCÉ! Do you know what THAT is?!"

He gave me a annoyed look but I didn't care, I wanted to know the meaning of this! It was going right! I didn't want a fiancé at the age of 16! Who in their right minds would!? "I thought they were kidding." I blinked, "Kidding? Did you see their faces light up when they told us?! Or did your laziness happen to kick in and you just dint care that me being engaged would ruin my reputation?!" He stared at me long and hard. I figured, he noticed how mature, and strong willed I had gotten since the last time he saw me but was I wrong. He got closer to my face, a inch away and slurred out, "Your. Troublesome."

I blinked and stared at him dumb founded. Troublesome? What kind of crap was that? "Do you WANT to be engaged?!" He was now back into his lazy position, "Not with someone like YOU." I grew angry, "And what THAT supposed to mean!?" "It means....man Its troublesome arguing with you. I'm keeping quiet." Arg, being engaged and my best friend going after my guy and my mom, his dad and POSSIBLE him being happy about this wasn't doing the job. I stood up and marched straight up to my room. I slammed the door as hard as I could.

BOYS! I flung my body on my bed and grabbed my phone. Sakura had to hear about this! I started to dial her number then remembered me walking out on her. I put the phone down. She properly didn't even want to talk to me...

**.[Sakura].**

I had stayed after school to help set up this play that was going to be performing in a couple of weeks. I was trying out for the lead role since Sasuke had been giving the lead role of Romeo. Yes, he was Romeo and if I could see it anyone else could! I looked around for Ino. She had really left me. Here. To mess up. She didn't want me to get the role! What was her problem! "Sakura, your turn." "Huh? Oh!" I ran up to the front of the stage. Sasuke was there standing amounst a amount of girls.

They seemed to be clobbering him. Well that was good. Now her wouldn't notice my try out. I started to shout out the lines as natural as I could. The it hit me. Sasuke WAS looking at me. My words started to get messed up at first but then he turned around and started to walk away with Temari. TEMARI!? I finished up and the teacher was clapping. "Congratulations Sakura! You got the part of Juliet!" I smiled really big. "Thank you!" Now I could finally get to hang out with Sasuke! Then I saw him and Temari. Walking out. She seemed to be talking to him and all he was doing was listening.

I ran off stage and ran up to him. "Sasuke! Seems like I will be working with you soon in the play!" Temari eyed me then looked at Sasuke, "Your working in this play? What about us? And..." she looked me up and down. Temari was a year or two older then us, a lot of the girls in school envied her. She was as stubborn as a bat and didn't take crap from no one. Not even Sasuke. Even when everyone else did, she was the one who didn't. Sasuke was chewing on a tooth pick. He eyed me with his hands stuck in his pockets. "Great." Great? What the hell does he mean by that?

Temari smiled as Sasuke walked away. "...Heh. Good luck working with him. By the look that you give off, you wont even be able to get him to listen to you." soon after she walked away with him. What did she mean by that?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/n: **AHEM! I just thought about something today. Sasuke and Temari...anyone ever think of them as a couple? There both...stoborn, straight forward with things...there alot alike. I think...I'll write something on them. One day..when I like Temari as a character instead of a new rival to Ino! Haha, you know the ShikaTemari thing, ::Is totally against it:: Eheh. I luv Ino! Anyways Review please!

_( S h i k a I n o XoXo )_


End file.
